


Coffee

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A morning.





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> for 31_days, 'only then I am human'. May 1st, 2018.

Two hours sleep, punishing rain that sounded like it was still falling, damp chilly tents, noises from creatures he didn't recognize... Yet it was definitely time to get up and try again. That, he knew deep inside.

The near-pitch gloom didn't delay his actions, though he momentarily wondered why he'd bothered getting undressed for such a short amount of time. Then he remembered that the rain had soaked him clear through to a degree that he was sure he didn't need a shower. His hair was still damp. He...

Thankful for a dry uniform - or as dry as it could be at this point - he dressed quickly and tried to fix his hair. Someone else would be up already; well, the tired night watch would still be shambling about.

He debated going barefoot for a brief moment, but gave in and found that at least his boots weren't entirely horrific. Unpleasant, yes, but not quite as bad as he felt or figured he looked, all things considered.

There would be a fire, at least, and food, and...

He stretched once he was out of the tent, than wondered how much mud he'd get on himself if he ran for where he could see the covered cookfires in the distance. There was mud everywhere anyway. But he walked. He definitely wouldn't need a shower for another day.

And there, finally, there it was. Stronger and far more important than the greetings and salutes from the soldiers he passed. There was no point in pretending, now, because he was sure they all knew...

"Here you go, sir."

It was far from the best he'd ever had, and it tasted slightly of mud and rain, but Sephiroth didn't mind. He had his morning coffee and at least for a few minutes, all would be right with the world.


End file.
